


Prompt - Inferno

by Munnin



Series: Rogue One Cycle [15]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Bodhi was burning. Inside and outside. Every part of him. Everything that was him was burning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a short prompt challenge. Speed written with no beta so I apologise for all and any grammatical errors.

Bodhi was burning. Inside and outside. Every part of him. Everything that was him was burning. 

Bor Gullet pushed in. And in. And in. Everything it touched, burned. 

Bodhi’s mind was an inferno.

His memories. His history. Everything he was and ever would be was burning. 

He tried. Tried to hold on to the truth. The truth at the core of all of it. 

Galen Erso sent him.  
He had a message.  
They were building a planet killer.  
It could be stopped.

It was the truth. So why weren’t they listening? Why was he on fire?

Liar, liar; soul’s on fire.

~~~

In the cave of bone and stone, a man-shaped thing of ash cowered. 

All that was left of the thing that had been Bodhi Rook. 

Until someone in the cell next to him said his name.


End file.
